


[Fanart] Ineffable Wives

by doodeline



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Female! Aziraphale, Female! Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), Inspired by Music, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: “The loneliness never left me / I always took it with me / but I can put it down in the pleasure of your company…”





	[Fanart] Ineffable Wives




End file.
